Vegeta&Trunks: The Saiyan Chronicles
by saiyanlegend2000
Summary: 300 years after the end of GT Vegeta and Trunks travel into space to fight the ultimate foe.
1. Chapter 1 A New Adventure

Chapter 1- A New Adventure

"Hurry up Trunks or I'll leave you behind," yelled Vegeta. "I'm coming father," Trunks replied. It has been over three hundred years since Goku left with Shenron and the Dragonballs to train in the afterlife, and Vegeta and Trunks are the only two saiyans left alive. Since Vegeta and Trunks were the only Saiyans left, they were granted eternal youth by Eternal Dragon of Namek. However, there is a limit to this power. The only way you can die is by having your heart removed from your body and destroyed.

Since Goku defeated Syn Shenron there has been no one left to challenge Vegeta other than Trunks. After two hundred years of boredom and training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, King Kai contacted the two warriors with some rather disturbing news. When the two arrived on King Kai's new home planet Kai told them that in the Dark Galaxy, a galaxy covered with darkness, demons, and devils, was preparing an army to attack and conquer the entire universe.

At first, the Saiyans thought that this wouldn't be much of a problem. Demons, devils, and other evil don't exactly sound very powerful, but then King Kai told them something thing that made them change their minds. It turns out that the leader of this army of darkness is an Arc Devil known as ArcOni, a devil well known to Vegeta. Legend says that Oni has the power to control minds and control a persons actions. The last warrior to battle Oni was Brolly, who he caused to rip his heart out and blow himself up.

Once Vegeta and Trunks heard this, they began to build a space ship to take them to the Dark Galaxy. While Trunks built the ship Vegeta continued to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta knew that he had to grow his tail back so that he could surpass Super Saiyan 3 and re-achieve Super Saiyan 4. He continued to push his SSJ3 powers to their absolute limits, and continued to bring himself to the brink of death constantly without concern for anyone else.

After spending three years of pure hell in the Time Chamber, Vegeta had grown his tail back and knew that it was time to put his power to the test and see if he could transform into a Super Saiyan 4. He took his space pod to New Namek and waited for nightfall. Once the sun had set Vegeta looked up in the night sky and stared at earth with a burning desire to ascend to a new level of power. At once the transformation into the Golden Monkey began, and soon after he transformed into what he desired most in life, the true form of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta was ready to begin the greatest war that the universe had ever known.

When Vegeta returned to earth, Trunks was putting the finishing touches on the ship and was getting ready to train for fifty years in the Time Chamber. Even though Trunks wasn't quite as powerful as his father he could still give a demon a run for his money, but a Super Saiyan 1 wouldn't be enough where they would be going. In fifty years Trunks would need to reach Super Saiyan 3, a level of power that took his father over one hundred and fifty years to reach. Could he reach a level that his father struggled to achieve? He would soon discover that in order achieve this kind of power; Trunks would need to fight the kind of demons that he and his father would be fighting.

Fifty years had come and gone, and Trunks had emerged from the Time Chamber with a secret that only he and the Time Chamber knew, but his father would soon know. The two began to make the final preparations for their trip to the Dark Galaxy. Once they had packed and made final adjustments to the ship, the last two Saiyans left in the Universe began a journey to a place that had horrors that would put Hell itself to shame.

The two of them packed their bags and set off for the Dark Galaxy. Little did Vegeta and Trunks know that before their journey was over that one of them would not be returning home ever again. Meanwhile at DarkBurst, the home world of the Devil Army, ArcOni began to plan how he would deal with this new threat to his ultimate army. One of his generals has found a way to deal with this problem: send someone from Hell who has a rivalry with Vegeta and send them to deal with him. "I will gladly deal with Vegeta."

"If you fail me then I will be the one who sends you to Hell again Nappa."


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

Chapter 2- The Journey Begins

"I think we need to stop at the next planet to take a break for a while," said Trunks. It has now been three months since Vegeta and Trunks left earth for the Dark Galaxy, and the two Saiyans are getting close to strangling each other. "If I have to spend another week in this ship with you without stopping, I think I'll go mad," Vegeta replied. About three hours later they stop at a planet in the northern galaxy called Meruna. Once they landed the first thing the two had on their minds was to find a hotel and get a little R&R.

After they checked into a hotel Vegeta went into town and found a local bar for a drink. When he got there his welcome was a little bit unwelcome. He looked around and discovered that everyone that was in the bar were all from a planet that he and Nappa conquered when he used to serve Freiza as a child. "Welcome back Vegeta," said a man sitting next to him. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in here," he said. Vegeta looked over at the man and said that he didn't want any trouble and that he had become a lot stronger since he conquered their planet. So it didn't really matter how many men there were; he could kill every one of them without trying. At least that's what he thought anyway.

"Your not the only one who has gotten stronger you know," the stranger said. "You don't recognize me, do you Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at the man with a twisted face and suddenly perked up when he realized that the man was actually Nappa, who had been taken from Hell by ArcOni to try and destroy Vegeta and Trunks before they reached their planet in the Dark Galaxy. "Ha! Do you really think that you can stand up to me Nappa?" Little did Vegeta know that in the several hundred years since they have seen each other, Nappa had managed to achieve a level of Super Saiyan equal to Gohan's Mystic Saiyan.

Vegeta raised his arm and sent a blast straight at Nappa's chest. Blood began to drip from a cut made on his chest. "It seems you are weaker that you thought, old friend." "Bomber DX," Nappa yelled as he sent Vegeta flying through the front door and into the street. Vegeta stood up with a large gash on his arm. "Damn you Nappa." Vegeta yelled as the gash exposed bone and muscle. "I'm going to send you straight to Hell." Vegeta began to power up. "Aaahh, Aaahh, Final Flash!" Nappa sent the blast right back in Vegeta's face. "I told you that you're weaker than you think." Vegeta attempted to stand. "Fuck You." he screamed, gushing blood from his mouth.

The two continued to in a battle that could put Goku to shame. "How did you manage to get so powerful Nappa." "Lets just say that I've just had some training with Syn Shenron for several years," Nappa replied. "If you honestly think you can defeat me, then you need to wake up and prepare to die!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and fired a Super Gatlick Gun at the determined Nappa, and sent him back to Hell for the third and final time.Vegeta stared at Nappa's lifeless body laying headless on the floor. He bent over and shoved his hand through Nappa's chest and pulled his heart from him. Standing there with his enemy's heart in his hand he squeased it and crushed it, sending blood every where. "That's the last time you fuck with me ever again you bastard." Before leaving the bar Vegeta completely destroyed the bar after getting a shot of whiskey to drink.

"So dad, did you have a nice and relaxing time?", asked Trunks. "Fuck You!" yelled Vegeta. "If you even knew what I went through on this damn planet you wouldn't be asking me such a dumb question you stupid jackass." "Lets get the Fuck off this damn planet before I destroy the damn thing." The Saiyans packed their bags and set off for the Dark Galaxy once more.

"So Nappa failed me did he?" "Well that is the last time I trust a lousy fucking Saiyan to help," yelled Oni. "I think I'll take a little trip to Hell and pay him a visit for doing such a "good" job," Trunks looked at his father and asked him just what the hell happened on Meruna. "I sent an old friend back to Hell."


	3. chapter 3 The Alpha Ball

Chapter 3- The Alpha Ball

"Capsule Corp. ship, you may dock at the nearest docking bay." "Why do we have to stop at this place any way?" asked Vegeta. "Its customs dad. If we don't stop, they'll shoot us down." replied Trunks. Once their ship had docked the two headed for a place to eat. After eating they went to the local bar. "I'll have a whiskey." said Vegeta. "Are you two the ones who are headed for the Dark Galaxy?" Vegeta and Trunks looked at a man who was dressed in a dark black robe with his face covered. "Who wants to know?" demanded Trunks. "Just a man with some information involving the Dragonballs."

The man began to explain that he had acquired information about the legend of the Alpha Ball. "What the hell is Alpha Ball" Vegeta asked. "The Alpha Ball is a Dragonball that was created for the sole purpose of controlling all of the Dragonballs, including the Earth balls, the Namek balls, and the Dark Star Dragonballs. It was created by a devil in another dimension several thousand years ago." He continued. "After the ball was created the devil who created it killed himself in order to hide the secret of the ball, but before he killed himself he hid the ball in a secret chamber on the planet Ryu. The planet is said to be guarded by dragons possessed by demons of hell. Only a fool would attempt to go there."

"Well, we're just the fools who are going to get the damned thing" Vegeta yelled. The man looked up at the two. "If you want to get the ball you'll have to face me first." "Gatlic Gun!" A giant hole was blown through the mans chest, sending his insides flying all over the place. The man collapsed on the floor. Trunks blasted his body to pieces. "What the Fuck was that for Trunks?" "Just making sure the bastard is dead. That's all, just relax." "Where are they now?" "My lord Oni, they are now on their way to planet Ryu. Our spy is dead also." "Did Trunks destroy the body?" "Yes my lord." "Good. Then he is beginning to have trouble controlling his mind now. He may resist at first, but I will soon control him. And maybe I'll get him to join us willingly if we're lucky. If not then I will kill him myself."

The two Saiyans reached planet Ryu without any problems. "Where on the planet is the damn ball anyway" Vegeta asked. "It's probably somewhere up north, let me check the Dragon Radar...yes, its north alright." "Keep an eye out for dragons Trunks." As they got closer to the location where the ball was they ran into a group of dragons. "So you guys are the dragons who only fools will attempt to fight huh?" "Yes, we are the dragons that only fools fight, and you are the fools. You will not make it off this planet alive Saiyan."

"Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah." Vegeta began to transform into the Golden Monkey. "If you assholes think that you can kill us then you are in for a big surprise." "Father no, let me help, you still haven't healed from the fight with Nappa." "Shut the Fuck up boy or I'll kill you too." One of the dragons fired a large blast at Trunks. "Shit!" Trunks dodged the blast and powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "Buster Cannon!" one of the dragons knocked the blast back at him. The blast knocked Trunks out. Blood began to drip from his head as he laid there.

"I'm going to kill every last one of you bastards!" Vegeta yelled. "Super Gatlic Gun!!!" Vegeta fired at all five of the dragons. "Fire Ball!" the dragons yelled, firing a counter blast at Vegeta. "Ha! What a pathetic attack. Now die you bastards!" Vegeta sent his blast into the dragons and destroyed them. "Now who's the fool?" Vegeta went back to normal and went over to Trunks. "Are you ok Trunks?" "I'm fine father." "Lets get back to the ship and rest for now, we'll search for the ball tomorrow."

"Sir the dragons have been destroyed by Vegeta." "What! How could such an elite group of dragons be defeated by a Saiyan?" "General send a messenger to Ryu and tell him to wake up the Dragon Lord, and tell him that if he fails me like his comrades did, then he had better pray that Vegeta and Trunks destroy him or I will!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Search Continues

Chapter 4- The Search Continues

"Trunks! Wake you sorry ass up bitch!" Vegeta yelled. "Ok I'm up damnit." It had been three weeks since Vegeta and Trunks first landed on Ryu and began their search for the infamous Alpha Ball. Since then they had fought and killed entire legions of dragons and demons of Hell. Their search had extended over the entire surface of the planet and still they couldn't find a damned thing except more dragons and demons to kill. That was until they discovered a tunnel leading into a cavern deep underground. They had found the entrance to the chamber where the Alpha Ball had been hidden.

"Father I want us to go straight to the cave today ok. If we can finally get the Alpha Ball then we can get off this God forsaken planet." "Your not the only one who wants to leave this fucking place Trunks. If I have to look at another dragon again I will personally rip their heart out and eat it and spit it back in their face!" "You have severe anger problems dad." "Fuck you. Lets get going." They set off for the cave that would hopefully hold the Alpha Ball.

"This is the entrance to the cave Trunks?" "Yes father, it is. Lets go take a look shall we." They began to descend into the cave. There was a strong smell coming from the deepest reaches of the cave. The smell of death and devils filled the cave. "This cave fuckin' stinks." "I know what you mean dad." The two Saiyans continued their way through a winding maze of darkness and stench. As they descended deeper into the cave corpses began to appear on the ground as they walked. It seemed as though some of them had been there for ages, but some seemed only a few weeks old at most.

"Father. Do you see that light way off in the distance?" "Yes, I see it Trunks." They slowly approached the light and soon found themselves in a large open room. As they looked around they began to realize what kind of horrors that this planet held. The room was covered with corpses. Some were hanging from ropes, others from their own intestines. Large candles made of both dragon and devil blood lit the room with a deep red light that was blood curdling to the bravest warrior.

They walked deeper into the room and noticed even more scenes of death. The pathway was made of skeletons of dragons and was colored with the blood of devils. Large columns of skulls supported the enormous weight of the ceiling, and bodies hung from the ceiling, some still dripping blood from their feet. "What the hell kind of place is this?" "I think it is a part of hell Trunks." The two Saiyans walked further into the room and headed towards the center.

An altar sat at the center of the room. A pillar made from the insides of devils was the centerpiece with the altar atop it. A goblet of blood sat atop the altar holding what the two had been searching for: the Alpha Ball. "It's ours father!" "Wait Trunks. I don't think that they would leave this place completely unguarded." "Your smarter than you look Vegeta." A dark figure appeared above the altar of blood. "Who the fuck are you?" "You don't remember me Vegeta? The last time you saw me Goku defeated me with the biggest Spirit Bomb ever made." The figure moved forward and landed on the ground. He walked forward until he was completely visible. "No. It's impossible. You're supposed to be dead you bastard." Omega Shenron has returned.


	5. Chapter 5 Omega Attacks

Chapter 5- Omega Attacks

"Death Wave!" Vegeta was sent sailing across the room into the cavern walls. "Father hold on." Trunks fired a blast at Omega in an attempt to stun him so he could help his father. Omega easily deflected the blast back at Trunks. "Did you really think that would hurt me you pathetic little brat?" "No I didn't. Now I'm going to show you why my father calls me his son!" Trunks began to power up. "Aaah! Omega you will soon know the meaning of fear!" "Trunks! He's too powerful for you. You don't stand a chance against him!" "Father, leave him to me. I'm not nearly as weak as you think that I am."

"Aaaahh, Ha! Now Omega, Tell me if this hurts or not!" "Burning Attack!" The mega blast went straight through the chest of Omega. "You fool. Did you forget that I have the power to regenerate my self whenever I am damaged. You are weaker than you think." "No, it's not possible, that blast should have completely destroyed him. Well I guess that it's time to show him what a Super Saiyan Three can really do." Trunks powered up to his maximum form SSJ3. "Now the fight really begins you sorry son of a bitch."

Trunks rushed at his foe with every ounce of strength he had. "Die you mother fucker!" He aimed his fists directly at Omega's face, sending him to the ground. "Well, well. Looks like the little shit does have some strength in him after all. This should be a fun start." Omega stood up and ran at Trunks with amazing speed. The two titans disappeared in thin air due to the incredible speed. Soon Trunks appeared and fell to the ground. "You bastard, I will not let you defeat me."

Trunks stood back up. "Shining Blast." Trunks disappeared and then reappeared behind Omega, shoving his leg through his stomach, and sending his insides into the air and onto Vegeta. "Hey watch where your aiming that shit you asshole!" "Dad just shut the fuck up and let me fight damnit!" Trunks and Omega continued to fight with great intensity. "Take this. Death Array." Omega threw a volley of blasts at Trunks. Trunks struggled to deflect the blasts with every thing he had.

"Is that all you've got you sorry fucker?" "Mega Fire Ball!" Omega hit the blast back at Trunks who absorbed it into his fists and punched a hole in Omegas head. It seemed as if Trunks was gaining the upper hand against Omega, little did he know that Omega wasn't even using a third of his full power. "Final Attack" Trunks began to fire rapid punches and kicks to Omega until he was bleeding out of every hole on his body. "Now you die fucker! Burning Attack!" Omega exploded into a wall of flame.

"Finally it's over." "No it's not you sorry little shit!" Trunks turned around to see that Omega was standing there without a single scratch on him. "How the fuck can you still be alive?" "I told you that I could regenerate myself you dumb shit. Now that you've used up most of your energy on that worthless attack it's my turn to kick some ass!" "Death Wave!" Trunks flew across the room and landed next to his father on the ground. "Trunks, are you ok?" "I think that I'll let you take over for a while father." Trunks passed out.

"You sorry fuck. Now you are going to, know why you should fear me!"


	6. Chapter 6 Vegeta's Plan

Chapter 6- Vegeta's Plan

"Now you will die mother fucker!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4. "Aaaagh! Final Flash!" The super blast headed for Omega. "No, Final Destruction Wave!" The two blasts collided with deadly force. "You…will… not… be…the one who wins Vegeta!" "You… cannot… defeat… me Omega!" The two warriors struggled for control over the two blasts. Vegeta began to take the upper hand. "This ends NOW Omega!!! Super…Gatlick…Gun!!!" The blast hurdled into the other two. The now three blasts began to come toward Omega. "NOOOO! I…will…not…loose!"

"Now you die Omega!" With a final burst of energy Vegeta sent the three blasts into Omega, bursting him into flames. "You bastard this isn't over yet!" "Yes it is you sorry son of a bitch!" Omega exploded and was completely destroyed. "Trunks are you alright?" "I'm fine father; it's just a scratch is all. Let's get the Alpha Ball and get the fuck out of this hell hole of a planet." "Not so fast you little shit." Omega suddenly appeared next to the Altar of Blood holding the Alpha Ball.

"If you two want the Alpha Ball then you'll have to rip it from my cold dead body." Omega tossed the ball into the air and swallowed it on its way down. "Now that tasted really good." Omega began to increase in size and bulk. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Now that I have absorbed the Alpha Ball into my body I will have the ultimate power, and maybe I'll become even more powerful than ArcOni himself!" "Omega! If you do not quit fooling around with them I will personally rip your heart out you stupid fuck!" "Oh, lord ArcOni! Please forgive me for disgracing you, I will destroy these two my lord." "You had better or you will wish you had never been born!"

"Now you two little shits will die just as lord ArcOni wishes." "Trunks, I don't have the strength to defeat him on my own anymore, you must fight with me if we want to stand a chance at defeating him." "Father… I will help you." "Well look at this a father and son bonding moment, how sweet. Now die! Final Death Wave!" "Trunks look out!" "Father NO!" Vegeta and Trunks were sent through the cavern walls to the surface of the planet.

"Damnit now that one really hurt." Vegeta slowly began to move. "Trunks can you still move?" "What the fuck do you think, I just went through a fucking planet, do you think that I can fuckin' move or not!" "Calm down damnit or I'll kill you myself. Now listen now that Omega has fused with the Alpha Ball, there is no way that we can defeat him as we are right now. There is only one other option that we have left if we want to stand any chance of defeating him. Trunks we must use FUSION!"

"Father, our power levels must be the same in order to fuse. I am a Super Saiyan 3; you are a Super Saiyan 4, our power levels are too different for it to work." "You moron, we are both out of energy, I think that our energy levels are about the same…ZERO!!!" "Are the two of you ready to die now? I sure hope so, I am so looking forward to feasting on you bodies once I kill you and send your heads to lord ArcOni."

"The only one who is going to be eaten is you Omega! Trunks now!" "Fuuuu…Sion…Haaaaa!" A massive glow surrounded the two Saiyans. "No not another fusion. I may have been beaten by fusion before, but never again, you two shall die!" "We are no longer Vegeta and Trunks. We are no longer two separate beings. We are one. We are Vegetunks, the last Saiyan.


	7. Chapter 7 Vegetunks Is Born

Chapter 7- Vegetunks Is Born

"We are one." "We are Vegetunks, the last Saiyan." "I don't care who the fuck you are I will kill you no matter what!" "Commander what is the word on Omega Shenron?" "Sir! He is still fighting with the two Saiyans. It also seems that the Saiyans have become fused together into one being. I do not think that Omega can defeat them any more." "Well let's just hope for his sake that you are wrong commander. And commander, it Omega fails me he is to be hunted down and brought to me so that I may deal with him PERSONALLY!" "Sir!"

With Omega now caught between a rock and a hard place, he must now kill Vegetunks or be killed by ArcOni. "It's your move Omega." The two stared at each other; each with the same burning desire to kill the other one. "Now you die!" Omega disappeared, suddenly reappearing behind Vegetunks. "DIE!!!" Omega threw punch after punch into his foe with great intensity. He began to hit faster and harder with each hit; he then began to power up a blast to destroy his enemy for good. "Final Death Wave!" The blast fell directly into Vegetunks.

The explosion of the blast made the entire planet shake with furry, what remained of the blast was sent deep into the planets core, causing the planet to begin disintegrating. "Ha, your not so invincible now are you ya dumb little shits?" "You are the one who is not so invincible Omega!" "NO! It isn't possible, that blast should have turned you into ashes!" "Your little blast couldn't even have scratched me!" "Now it's my turn!" Vegetunks charged his opponent.

"FUCK!!!" With one strong blow to his stomach from Vegetunks brought Omega to his knees, who was now gushing blood from his mouth. "How is it possible for you to be so powerful when I was able to defeat both of you on your own without even breaking a sweat?" "Well my friend that's the power of fusion. It takes the strengths of both people fusing and combines them to make one powerful being." "It doesn't make any difference to me how it works. All that matters is that I kill you, you son of a bitch!" Omega stood up and faced Vegetunks with a new furry in his cold heart. "Take this!"

Omega charged Vegetunks with every thing he had. A series of lefts and rights landed on Vegetunks followed by a large volley of blasts. "DIE damn you DIE!" He continued his furious assault on his enemy with increasing speed and power. He went faster and faster until his fists began to bleed from the knuckles, his bones were now clearly visible on both of his hands. "I will kill you! No matter what!" Omega continued his assault until the skin on his hands began to peel back over his bones.

He continued until he couldn't fight any more. Now out of breath he stared through the shroud of smoke trying to see if his opponent still stood. "Wow Omega, I'm impressed; you actually put a scratch on me. You even made a tear in my jacket, now I'm really pissed!" Vegetunks shoved his left leg deep into Omegas chest, causing his chest cavity and his lungs to collapse. "I… can't… breath!!!" "Good! That is just what I was hoping for."

Omega spat blood from his mouth with great furry. Now down on one knee blood began to fall from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying blood. "Well it's been fun Omega, but I have to go before this whole planet blows up. I would enjoy killing you my self, but I think you deserve a death that would be worthy of ArcOni. So I think that I'll let him kill you for failing him."

"NO! I beg of you, don't let him kill me! God only knows what horrors he will inflict on me before I am destroyed!" "I don't really give a fuck." "Hey, ArcOni! Your man has failed you, come and get him your self and save me the trouble of killing him, I'll let you have the honor. Later!" "Well you heard him Omega, he said for me to kill you, and I never fail to please someone when it comes to killing!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"b


	8. Chapter 8 Something's Wrong

Chapter 8- Something's Wrong

"How much longer is this damn fusion supposed to last!" Vegetunks had now escaped from Ryu and was on his way to the next space station, which was less than two weeks away from the Dark Galaxy. However, something was going wrong with the fusion. Vegeta and Trunks had been fused for more that two hours! "Something must be keeping us fused for an extended amount of time." Then the two Saiyans split into separate beings again.

"Trunks! What the fuck was that all about?" "I don't know damnit! Maybe it has something to do with the Alpha Ball! I think I remember hearing something about the ball causing all sorts of effects from longer life to extended fusions, but an extended fusion can be a problem." "How can it be a problem?" "Well DAD, an extended fusion can cause the individual(s) to show signs of madness." "Well that's not good is it?" "No father it's not. We need to find out all we can about the Alpha Ball soon or something might happen."

It would be three weeks before the two reached the nearest space station, so they just got comfy and had a little rr. "Trunks." "Yes father." "Do you miss your mother?" "What kind of question is that? Of course I miss her, but why are you asking me that now?" "I don't know I guess that I miss her a little bit much right now." Trunks looked at his father with amazement. He had never heard Vegeta talk about Bulma since she died.

"I wonder why he wanted to know if I missed mother or not? Well he did play a role in how she died in his opinion I guess." It had been 200 years since Bulma had died, and Vegeta still blamed himself for her death. Vegeta had been training in the Hyperbolic time chamber for several hours and had just come out for a break. He already looked half dead from exhaustion. When Bulma first saw him walk out he looked a little bit out of the ordinary, he didn't quite look like himself.

"Vegeta are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine you damned woman!" "What the fuck is your problem to day mister?" "You are you stupid bitch! All you ever do is ask "are you ok?" that's all I ever hear. Don't you ever shut the fuck up?" "Vegeta how dare you! I am your wife and you have no right to talk to me this way!" "I said shut the fuck Uuuuuuuppp!" "Aahhh." Vegeta began to power up. His great power shook Kami's look out with great force. The shaking intensified and Bulma fell to the ground.

"Vegeta stop it right now! VEGETA!" "Nooooooooo woman I won't!" Vegeta erupted in a power rage that blasted across the sky. When the dust cleared Bulma laid lifeless on the ground. "Bulma? Are you ok or what?" Vegeta bent over to check her pulse. She was dead. She had been killed by the impact of the blast. After that Vegeta became somewhat of a recluse, slowly going into a deeper and deeper depression.

"Hey dad!" "Yeah Trunks?" "Do YOU still miss mom?" Vegeta turned his back to Trunks and said "Yes son, I still do."


	9. Chapter 9 The Nightmare's Begin

Chapter 9- The Nightmare's Begin

"Vegeta, wake up honey." "Hun? What? Bulma? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me. You've been asleep for hours; I was getting worried about you." Vegeta looked around and found himself back at home at Capsule Corp. headquarters. "What's going on, I thought I was in space." "No darling, it was just a "Nightmare" is all." Vegeta had no idea of the nightmare that he would be in for. For him the nightmare had just begun.

"Come on Vegeta, lunch is almost ready." "Hold on Bulma, let me get dressed." Vegeta studied his room, trying to remember how he got there. After a minute of this, he gave up trying to figure it out. Besides, Bulma was alive now, Trunks wasn't a Super Saiyan Three, and ArcOni didn't exist at all. So he thought anyway.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat down for lunch. "Where's Trunks?" "Don't you remember Vegeta, he died over five years ago!" "What?" "I know that you try to forget about it, but I still remember what happened. It was five years ago to the day. The two of you were out training on a mountain somewhere up north. You said that Trunks had been saying something about you trying to kill me."

Vegeta's eyes grew wide with anger at this point. "You said that he continued to say that you would try to kill me. You told him to stop saying that but he wouldn't, he just kept on and on. Then you finally had enough. You told him to shut the fuck up, but that just pissed Trunks off. Then he charged at you. Then you fired a Final Flash at him. Apparently you made the blast to strong and powerful. The blast went right through his chest and killed him." "It still hurts to think about it. It hurts to know that you killed your own son!"

Vegeta stared at Bulma in amazement and disbelief at what she had just told him. "It's… not… possible! I killed my own son?" "Yes Vegeta, you did kill your son. However, not only did you kill him… you "Murdered" him you sorry son of a bitch!" "No. No, no, no, no, no. NOOOOOOOOOOO! I did not kill my son! Damn you Bulma, it's not true!" "Oh yes, it's very true Vegeta."

Vegeta exploded in a rage of power. Vegeta's eyes began to change green as he transformed in a Super Saiyan. His power continued to grow until he maxed out as Super Saiyan Four. "You rotten little bitch. How dare you tell me that I killed my son. For all I know YOU were the one who killed Trunks, so tell me why I shouldn't just kill YOU right now!" "You don't have the BALLS to kill me Vegeta!"

Vegeta erupted into a giant ball of flame. When the dust had cleared, the entire building was gone, and Bulma was lying among the debris dead. Her head was dangling from a small piece of charred skin on what was left of her neck. Her body was covered in blood and torn to shreds. Her arms and legs were twisted in all sorts of disturbing directions. Her chest was gone; nothing but innards and bone was left. Vegeta soon broke out of his state of shock and looked around. He realized that he was no longer at Capsule Corp., he was now in a giant cemetery.


End file.
